The present invention relates to water heaters, and more particularly to an anti-stacking pump assembly for a water heater.
Stacking in a storage-type water heater is a result of unevenly heated water in the tank. Stacking can occur as a result of the design and location of the heat exchanger, as well as the thermal input of the water heater. Stacking can also occur in water heaters having many consecutive small draws of water, thereby causing the heating element to frequently cycle on and off.